A Society of Heroes
by Captain Ash
Summary: The spirits are upset. The North and South Poles are close to war. Avatar Korra has her work cut out for her, but as it turns out she'll have help. Help from some rather powerful friends. It pays to belong to a society of heroes
1. It Begins

A Society of Heroes

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Justice League and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

_Six months ago, Avatar Korra finished Amon and the Equalists._

_Since then, the Council was disbanded and the United Republic elected its first President._

_Tenzin's brother, Commander Bumi, retired and moved to Air Temple Island._

_Sightings of a mysterious Red-Blue-Blur have also been reported, usually at the scene of almost every major police bust or rescue, with a mysterious symbol being burned onto the streets or walls._

_ Some have also reported a mysterious green light has been sighted flying over the city at night. _

_And to add to the oddness, it seems there's a bit of unrest in the Southern Water Tribe with spirits running amok. _

* * *

"It's Pro Bending night at Republic City and have we got a heck of a match tonight. Fan favorites the fire ferrets are about to take on the hot new comers the rhino lions" The announcer shouted to the crowed as they cheered in excitement.

Meanwhile Bolin was with his new teammates trying to encourage them to win the match. After the war against Amon and Korra's victory over him, she and Mako left the team to pursue their own goals.

Korra was busy for a few days restoring the bending of everyone that Amon took away. After which she then returned to Air Temple Island under Tenzin's request to train with her newly acquired air bending. Mako was currently on the Police Force, close to making detective. As for Bolin himself he stayed in pro-bending, practicing for the next championship tournament.

"Okay guys, now we all know that our last match was garbage, terrible! Even Pabu could have done a better job." Bolin said looking at Pabu who stood on two of his legs and squeaked.

"But that's all in the past because when you back a fire ferret to a corner, then that fire ferret comes out fighting!" Pabu hissed with his tail up as if for emphasis.

"So let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow, are you with me!" He said eagerly only be met by silence and the sound of his new water bender clearing his noise while the female fire bender said nothing.

What occurred next was history in the making, the Fire Ferrets went down as the quickest team to lose of all time. Bolin surfaced from the water as he swam to the edge in dejection.

"Man where's Mako when I need him?"

* * *

Mako was now in a high speed chase on his new motorcycle chasing after a van full of crooks that had attempted to steal from a shipping yard. He veered his bike left and right to slip past civilian cars as he closed in on the perpetrators.

The crooks took a left turn and he did the same while curving the front wheel so his bike wouldn't lose speed during the turn.

He turned up the acceleration to try and close in on them until he saw the back of the van open up to see two guys glaring at him. One of the guys used water bending to place a large amount of water in front of the second guy who clapped his hands together and turned the water into steam or mist as they tried to block his view. Not letting himself be deterred by this Mako lowered himself and kept his eyes focused on the front while keeping his bike running in a straight line.

Seeing that their smokescreen tactic wasn't working the short grunt water bended the water to soak the road behind them before he froze it into ice covering most of the center of the road.

Mako gasped in surprise for a moment before his bike ran over the ice and began to spiral out of control. However suddenly the ice melted as Mako felt something grab him and stop him from crashing. He looked up and saw it. The Red-Blue-Blur itself, speed up to the van and knock it on its side. The van slid down the street for a good bit before stopping as Mako rode up on his bike. Mako looked down at the street and saw some kind of symbol burned into the ground. He shook his head and turned his attention to the perps.

"Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here." The bike-cop said as he took out his handcuffs.

* * *

High up in the sky was Asami who was piloting a new version of her father's Biplanes. After the war with Amon and her father's imprisonment she seized control of his corporation. She seized the blue prints for her father's Electro Gloves, Mech-Tanks, and Biplanes and kept them all locked up to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Although she wanted to personally burn them she knew they had too much value in helping her restore the company. His design for the biplanes was especially a valuable creation to let it go to waste. So she took their design and remade them in a new image. Now they weren't loaded with weapons and had a more elegant appearance.

She was flying one their newest models to make sure they were ready for distribution and needless to say they were. So she turned her plan around and had it land perfectly as she turned off the engine.

"I think these planes are finally ready to ship out." Asami said to one of her mechanics. She took off her flight cap, revealing she had cut her hair as it was now in a short bob-cut. She took off her flight gloves, revealing a bright green ring on her right middle finger.

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room but ever since your fathers thrown in prison no company is willing to work with us. To be frank we're on the verge of bankruptcy." The mechanic said a bit dejected but Asami wasn't deterred.

"Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to find someone that'll help us put Future Industries back on top. There's a Spirit Festival going on down there and parties are a great place to find business partners." She said patting his shoulder, giving a quick reassuring smile.

"Also I've been thinking a new name might really help us make a fresh start. What do you think of the name Sato Air?" The young CEO asked, causing the mechanic to look at her oddly.

"Sato _Air_?" The mechanic asked, causing Asami to smile a bit.

"Yeah. These planes have to be the best idea my father ever had. Being up in the sky, feeling the rush of the wind, it's wonderful. We go forward by focusing on aviation and we'll win everyone over again in no time."

**LATER AT THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE**

* * *

As the ship docked, Tenzin's family greeted Katara and his sister Kya. As this was going on, Korra hugged her father and pulled Mako, who was shifting his feet a bit in nervousness, closer to her.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Mako." The Avatar said.

"Um, nice to meet you more formally Chief Tonraq." He said while sticking out his hand.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into anymore trouble up in the city." The large man said as Mako stuttered.

"Knock it off Dad, I can handle myself you know." Korra said as her father just laughed.

"I know you can. At least I hope you can being the Avatar and all." Tonraq said as a man walked up to them. He was a fairly young man, probably only a couple of years older than Mako, and wore a dark blue suit with a red tie, with a pair of black thick rimmed glasses over his blue eyes.

"The Avatar? Hello my name is Kesuk, I'm with the Daily Planet." The reporter said as he showed his press-badge.

"I was wondering if you had time for a few questions regarding the ship attacks in Southern waters?" Kesuk asked, causing Korra to groan.

"I can't believe the Planet actually sent someone to follow me all the way down here." The Avatar muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had some rather unpleasant dealings with that particular newspaper in the past six months, in the form of one extremely persistent female reporter.

"Actually I'm here on a bit of a working vacation for the Spirit Festival." Kesuk said.

"Look Mr. Kesuk, my daughter's probably tired from the trip..." Tonraq started, but Kesuk held his hand up.

"Say no more Chief, I don't want to be a pest. We'll talk later Avatar Korra, how about after the party tonight?" The reporter said in a kind tone.

"Uh, okay?" Korra said, surprised since this was the first time a reporter had ever done anything other than send a barrage of questions her way.

"Swell." Kesuk said as he walked off.

* * *

It was late at night as Asami slept in the hut provided by Korra's parents. Suddenly she heard a commotion from outside. She got up to see what it was, finding Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Tenzin fighting an honest to goodness spirit!

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin called to the spirit, but it ignored him and he was batted away by the entity. At this point Korra entered the Avatar State. This caught the attention of the spirit.

Mako tried to bend lightning at it, but the dark spirit absorbed it before spitting back out at Mako, the lightning now a golden color, as he was electrocuted. The spirit made its way toward the Avatar once more, who lifted herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her. She shot a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks had no effect, and the spirit grabbed her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes. Asami had seen enough and rushed to one of her large suitcases. She opened it, revealing a glowing green light. She put her ring hand down into the box, touching the source of the green light.

"I shall shed my light over dark evil... For dark things cannot stand the light... the light of..."

* * *

The dark spirit stood over the downed Avatar. However before it could do anything more, it was knocked away by a red and blue streak. Korra looked up to see a young man, roughly her age wearing a blue outfit with a long red cape fighting off the spirit.

The spirit swiped at the young man, but he blocked with his arm as his eyes began to glow red. Suddenly a plume of fire shot from his eyes and right at the spirit. The spirit however bashed the caped man away with its tail, sending him flying high up into the air as it then grabbed Korra and took off after the man.

* * *

The caped man landed far off into the tundra, at least half a mile away from where he once was. He looked up just in time to see the spirit coming toward him, dragging the Avatar who kept blasting fire at it. The caped man got ready to charge at it, but before he could a large blast of green light struck the spirit. The spirit cried in pain before it started to change colors, going from a dark purple to a bright yellow. It slowly stopped and released Korra as it then faded back to the spirit world.

Both Korra and the caped man looked up to see a glowing green light and could make out what looked like a person floating inside it who appeared to be wearing a cape. The light then quickly flew off as quickly as it came.

Korra looked over to the man, or rather the _superman_ as she had never seen anyone do what he could. Wrestling with a spirit bare handed and surviving a hit like that? No way was he normal. However when she looked he was gone, only the impressions left by his red boots where left in the snow. However he also left a calling card. A large symbol burned into the snow. The design was foreign to Korra, but it looked a diamond shaped shield with an S-like design in the middle of it. The Avatar was highly curious, but decided to head back and tell the others what had happened. It was extremely bizarre to say the least.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also bonus points to whoever correctly guesses which Green Lantern Asami's powers are based on. **


	2. And when he cries

A Society of Heroes

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Justice League and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

_In a large rock formation sat what looked like an old man. He had a long white beard and wore white robes. He appeared to be troubled about something as he rubbed his head in frustration, sighing in a dejected tone. _

_"What troubles you Spirit of Lightning?" A young voice called out. The old spirit looked to see the Moon Spirit herself, Yue. _

_"Nothing child." The spirit said, continuing what looked like an internal argument._

_"I am not a child you know? I am at least 87!" Yue said a little indignantly, but with a smile on her face. This made the old spirit chuckle._

_"You do realize that makes you the younger than every other spirit aside from newborns don't you?" The Lightning Spirit said as he turned suddenly frowned._

_"Come now, I know something must be bothering you." Yue said, a worried look on her beautifully young face._

_"I feel a darkness growing. The Dark Spirits are becoming ever more restless, ever more violent. I fear we may be facing another uprising soon." The Spirit of Lightning said as he continued to frown._

_"Should I alert the others?" The Moon Spirit asked, causing the Lightning Spirit to raise his hand in protest._

_"No. However it is times like these I wish there was a champion for the Spirit World." The older spirit said as he got up from his throne. He walked over to a small pool that showed the mortal realm. _

_"Aren't you our champion?" Yue queried.  
_

_"I am too tired and too old to continue with that duty. I am finally starting to feel my age. No this is a job for a younger one." The Lightning Spirit said._

_"If we are in need of someone to keep us in balance then why haven't you selected a spirit to do so?" Yue asked, growing more confused by the elder spirit's words._

_"I had thought of that, but it would be of no use. Many of us barely agree with each other as it is, so to choose one of our own now would lead to even more infighting." The elder spirit said as he looked to the mortal cities. He saw nothing but crime and corruption as always, but held out hope that one day it may end in the mortal realm. Hoped one day they may live in peace. However something caught his interest. A young earthbender. Something about this particular human seemed to speak to the spirit, as he sensed something in the young boy he hadn't felt in a mortal for many years. A pure heart. He had lost his parents right before his eyes due to the actions of a thief, but still his heart was not turned to anger or hatred._

_"Perhaps a mortal? Yes, that may do indeed." The Lightning Spirit said as he nodded his head. _

_"A mortal? Is that wise?" Yue asked as the Lighting Spirit chuckled._

_"You were human yourself once. Yes a human shall make a fine champion for the spirits, to bring us balance. This mortal shall be our champion." The elder spirit said._

_"Why this particular one?" Yue asked, clearly confused._

_"He is pure of heart, I sensed it." The spirit said as continued to watch over the young boy._

* * *

Bolin went back to his hut and fell asleep. Korra didn't say much about what happened with the spirit, just that it vanished. Sounded kind of weird to Bolin, but he wasn't in the mood for questioning things at the moment as he was more worried about Mako at the time. His brother turned out to be no worse for the wear after getting hit by that lightning blast, thankfully, so with all of that out of the way the pro-bender decided to get some much needed sleep. Suddenly he heard a loud crash of thunder. He shot out of bed and looked up to see an old man sitting on a stone throne in front of him.

"Hi there, I'm Bolin." The young earthbender said, smiling nervously. The old man sat there, craning his head to stare at the young man for several long moments.

"I know who you are, young one. I have been keeping my eye on you for you for some time now." Spoke the old man in a surprisingly powerful voice.

"You have?" Bolin asked, an eyebrow arching more in confusion than surprise. The old man nodded his head gravely before sitting straighter in his stone chair and staring a little closer at the young man.

"Yes, I have. I am known as the spirit Shazam. I have been the Guardian of the Spirit World and Keeper of the Living Lightning since before time had officially begun. I hold residence at the Rock of Eternity, to watch vigil over the world and to keep the Seven Deadly Sins from running amok and ravaging it. I have seen humans rise to dizzying heights, only to be struck down. I have seen ages of heroes come and go, until only legends remain of their deeds." Spirit told Bolin, earning a look of amazement from Bolin as he sat in silent wonder.

"For reasons you shall soon come to understand, I must ask that when you address me, not to call me by my name. Though it may seem rude for the moment, I would ask that you simply call me 'Spirit' for now."

"Uhhh…all right Mister Shaza... Spirit sir." Bolin hesitantly replied. The Spirit just chuckled.

"Now, I trust you have some questions for me? Let's hear them then, if you please." Bolin stepped a little closer to the old spirit.

"Um, what do you need me for Mr. Spirit?" The earthbender queried.

"I hold a position of power and authority in the Spirit Realm and my position must be filled. There must always be a Champion. It is the nature of things and maintains the Balance. However I am getting too tired, too old. Spirits may not die, but we do feel our age at some point and my time has come."

Bolin may not have been the brightest bulb of the bunch, but he could take a hint.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I think you have the wrong guy here!" Said Bolin, waving his hands about frantically.

"I did not wish to place this burden on you young one, but things are progressing faster than expected, and we are out of time. Great darkness is on the horizon. I have faced such darkness before, but I can no longer defeat it. I am too weak. Unopposed, it will lay waste to the entire world, with only a care given for power and not the innocents that will stand in its path, giving neither quarter nor mercy. Only you can stop him... my successor."

The earthbender held a look of amazement, but was left speechless. However one question begged to be asked.

"Why me? Why not Korra? She's the Avatar after all." Was the only thing Bolin could say.

"The Avatar is meant to bring balance to both the Spirit and Human Worlds not defend the Spirit World. However this threat will oppose both and you will need to stand with her to confront it. As for your first question, it has always been you, Bolin. You possess the qualities needed to bear my power. I... wanted to wait until you were older, more prepared…more ready…" The spirit said, seeming to shrink in on himself as the young man watched on.

"But there is no time. Never enough time." The spirit said as he began to fade back to the spirit world.

"Spirit guy?!" Bolin asked before the spirit began to completely fade, speaking his final words.

"When the moment comes... say my name." Came Shazam's final words. And with that Bolin was left alone, pondering what the spirit meant.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
